


On the Bridge

by PontiusHermes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gen, Ghosts, Random & Short, Short, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Enjolras speaks with Javert.





	On the Bridge

It walked silently and somewhat nonchalantly to the middle of the bridge and said 'stop' in a voice that was simultaneously the stirring of the slightest breeze and the thundering peal of the bells of the Notre Dame. Javert thought it was an angel, until he saw with surprise that it was a man in a bloody jacket. The man looked at him with the barest flicker of accusation in his beguiling eyes and murmured 'stop' again, as though as an afterthought. Javert turned his back to the river. His companion smiled slightly, though there was gravity in that beautiful face.

'You were one of them,' said Javert. The man nodded.

'You died,' Javert told him. The man nodded again.

Javert paused. 'Then why are you here?'

The man ran a hand through his pale hair and smiled as if there were any number of answers for him to choose from.

'I will see you again,' said the man whose name Javert did not know, 'tonight, or in many years. That is not my choice to make. But I will catch you and make your way easy whichever night you come.' He smiled a promise and continued off the bridge and out of sight.

Javert could find no words, and turned back to the water. Night mist crawled over the empty bridge behind him as he climbed onto the parapet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Pontius


End file.
